La Love (La La)
A Song Performed in Star Season 7 Episode 2 The Past Two Years Sung By: Anasteshia, Mackenzie, Margret, Deekina, Tyquisha, Promila and Guian Lyrics Mackenzie La la la la La la la la La la la la La la la la Mustard on the beat Uh, tell 'em where I'm from Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from SoCal Hollywood to the slums Chronic smoke get burnt by the California sun On the west side east coast where you at Just got to New York like a gnat on a jet To London, to Brazil, to Quebec Like the whole damn world took effect to Mack Tell 'em Margret Lay back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town Lay back, slow down What you represent when we come to your town Say Deekina Get in with the business I'ma be there in a minute I just booked a pilot's ticket Thinking Russia need a visit I'ma run it to the limit And be on my way to Venice L.A. got the people saying la la la la la Brooklyn saying la la la la la Hacienda saying la la la la la Vegas saying la la la la la Rio saying la la la la la Tokyo saying la la la la la Down under saying la la la la la Miami saying la la la la la Jamaica Promila ''' Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go '''Anasteshia Uh tell em where I'm at From the plaques to the uh uh Everything fat Got Mustard on a track My girls all stack When I roll down the window, let me know where you're Atlanta, North South kick it 'lac Texas grill, Cadillacs through Miami then back To London, Jamaica then France The whole damn world took effect to Ferg, tell 'em Margret Lay back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town Lay back, slow down What you represent when we come to your town Say Guian Get em with the business When I come from Kansas City Hit manila 'til it's Christmas Out to India I’ll visit Puerto Rico is exquisite Bring my people back to Venice Deekina L.A got the people sayin' la la la Moscow sayin', la la la España, la la la Kingston sayin' la la la San Diego sayin' la la la Chi-Town sayin' la la la Germany sayin' la la la La Puente sayin' la la la Ibiza Tyquisha Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe very city, every state, every country you know This is how we go Promila ''' L.A got the people sayin' la la la Amsterdam, sayin', la la la Frisco sayin', la la la Switzerland sayin', la la la Sao Paulo sayin', la la la Joburg sayin', la la la Mexico sayin', la la la Stockholm sayin', la la la Jamaica '''Mackenzie You on that Cali shit Puff it, feel whatever You like to like it We legalizing it Yes you can join us now We like to love it We like to love it We like to love it Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Season 7 Song Category:Rising Starz